This invention concerns a container in the form of an attaché case or a bag intended to accommodate a video set composed of an electronic console, such as a DVD, SVCD, VCD-reader, a play station or other, and of the associated independent screen, such as a liquid crystal display, a cathodic, a plasma screen or other, which container may be attached to the rear face of a seat; the invention also concerns the complete video unit composed of such attaché case or bag fitted with the electronic console and the associated screen.